Live and Let Die
by Dante's Daughter
Summary: Hiten's emotions are driving him to possible madness. Can one encounter with a woman really mean so much to the oldest thunder brother? A HitenYura story
1. Malice

Live and Let Die

**I've decided that there aren't enough Hiten fan-fics. Personally I like Hiten, sure he's all "evil" and whatsit, but this is a fan-fic so I can do as I please. As I've said before, I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own my ideas. Now on with the show! Er…uh, story.**

Malice

He remembered her well from years ago, the woman who fought with hair. Taught strands used like wire to bind and slice her victims with masterful precision. Yura. Standing from his vantage in the window sill, he often wondered where she was and if she'd return. Unlike the many other demon women in his life she remained a constant chapter in his memory, one that surfaced frequently and often without provocation. He would think on it no longer, he decided as he made his way through the corridors to the main entry. After all, Hiten was not the type to think on any one woman for too long.

"Brother Hiten." Manten approached him a waver of concern hanging behind his voice. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a while it would seem." He said Turning to face his brother. "Why are wanting to come along."

Manten sighed at his older brother's harshness. Even though they'd both grown to maturity he still insisted on treating him like a troublesome brat. "I mean no intrusion, I am only concerned for your well being. You've been most distracted lately."

"The only distraction here is you Manten." Hiten venomously spat. "You with your cumbersome body and frightening features. Following me constantly, why can't you just go do something useful and terrorize some village girls." He smirked as he opened the door. "Or have their screams become too much even for you?"

Shaking his head Manten watched Hiten leave. He'd learned long ago not to let his brother's harsh remarks effect him. His temper was so like their father's, harsh and cold. Although it only seemed to show itself when he was in moments of thought. "Perhaps pain is brother Hiten's joy." Manten muttered as he left to paw through more of his mother's books. "Now where is that recipe?"

Somewhere near the edge of their father's land Hiten laid on the grass at the mountains base. A smile played on his lips as he replayed his words to Manten in his head. It seemed with each day his cruelty evolved. He'd not intended to attack Manten so frontally, but his mood and disinterest in talking of his current state. "Stupid Manten."

"Manten is not stupid." A young girls voice chimed. "You just don't know anything Hiten."

"Oh and you do?" He replied not moving his position.

"I do." She said running around to face him. "Aren't you even gonna look at me when I'm talkin' to you?"

"No Souten I'm not."

"You're rude."

"And you're annoying."

"I am not." She sat on the ground near him pouting. "If mother were alive you wouldn't talk to me like that."

"But unfortunately for you mother's not alive." He heard a faint whimper as his younger sister left quickly, leaving no trace of her presence save his contented expression. "Why am I the only one who sees the harshness of reality?"

The wind picked up and storm clouds gracefully loomed over the mountain as the beginnings of a heavy rainstorm sprinkled the land. Hiten, stood surveying the oncoming weather and decided right then, to go and search out something to kill. Taking to the sky's he headed for the nearest village. "If I can't have a little fun with Manten and Souten," He mused in his head. "I'll have with someone else."

The closest village to the mountain was still bustling with people hurrying home to get out of the storm heading their way. Merchants closed their doors and windows while frantic mothers called their young ones to safety from the already icy wind. Hiten, being one for spectacle and grandiose entrances planned his descent from the skies above hidden well inside the grey thunder clouds. Scanning the humans of the village he picked out one, of not particular complexion except that she was fair. She was average by Hiten's standards, but judging her demeanor and interaction with the other townspeople; she was well liked. "Perfect." He thought as he started closer to her, being sure to make himself seen. Men pointed and shouted as they ran for their weapons, "Demon! Demon, get inside everyone, hide!"

A malicious smile followed by malevolent laughter as Hiten struck the ground scattering the people in droves. The gap created from the blast separated his target from the others, she trembled in fear running wildly through the now blinding rain. Disorientation set in courtesy of another of Hiten's attacks. As the smoke cleared the woman stood coughing as the rest of her village screamed and ran.

"You make it too easy you know." He said from the smoky air above her.

"What? Who's there?" She looked around frantically for anyone. Infront of her was a chasm, jagged from it's electric creation. "Please I didn't do anything, please don't..."

"Why do humans always think that destruction needs a reason?" Hiten mocked stepping down in front of her. "I mean did you do anything to deserve this, probably not."

"I haven't." She said on her knees pleading with him. "I've done nothing disrespectful, I've not done anything wrong."

"Which makes you all the more deserving." He pulled her to her feet. "For a human you are quite pretty." He smiled and touched her skin softly. "Very pretty, I bet your kind too." He started walking leading her forward through the smoke and rain to the frightened village men holding rusty swords and farm equipment as weapons. "I bet everyone here knows and loves you."

"Please, demon." A man nearby shouted. "Leave Makiko be."

Laughing, Hiten wrapped an arm around the frightened woman. "Leave her be? Leave this attractive specimen of humanity be?" He smiled and looked to the villagers. "Tell me, does she know medicines? Does she tend to your wounds? Is she kind and well mannered? Demure and sweet?"

"She is sir I tell you." Said the same man. "Please let Makiko go, I beg you."

"Beg me?"

"I pray you stop!"

"Pray me to stop." Hiten shook his head and shoved Makiko roughly to his side. "I wont lay a finger on her, you have my word." With one swift motion he incinerated her with a single blast from his palm.

Standing shocked the rabble started low as cries of despair rang out. An old woman wailing inconsolably rushed to the mound of ashes gathering what she could of the young woman's remains. "Monster!" She screamed at Hiten. "My daughter deserved none of this, why didn't you kill me? I'm old, useless and lived my time. She was young, so young." Crying into her hands her sobs were drowned only by Hiten's menacing laughter.

Bending to her level on the ground, he whispered to her, "I was going to kill you for even coming near me, now I see it more to my amusement to let you live without your precious girl."

With a few more strikes of lightening, Hiten left the village burning as the sounds of suffering faded as he headed home. With a bitter smile he sighed, "And yet it still does nothing for me."


	2. Eloquence

Eloquence

"Days are far too long." Souten mused from the courtyard. "Manten wont play and Hiten's just mean." She kicked a rock sending it flying over the north wall.

"Souten! Souten!" She turned sharply hearing Manten's voice booming for her. "Souten where have you gone to now?"

"Oh no." Quickly, she hid being the large stones just outside the gates. She new Manten was only looking for her as an excuse to stay occupied and away form Hiten. Although she loved her big brother dearly, she disliked being doted on for the sake of avoidance. As soon as she'd heard him pass she ran down the mountain into the surrounding forest laughing at her triumphant escape.

The storm from yesterday had left the forest clean and new smelling, like when the snow first starts to thaw. Souten happily flopped onto the bank of the lake that lay hidden in the trees. It was so close to the base of the mountain that made their home that no one was ever there for fear of demon attack. She ran her fingers in the water humming to herself and winding pieces of grass together. A rustling in the bushes, made her gasp as she turned.

"Hello?" She said crawling closer to the trees. "I'll have you know I'm a thunder demon, and I'm very powerful." She started to stand and bit her lip anticipating a fight.

"Calm yourself young one, I mean not to fight you." A Beautiful woman stepped from the trees. Her dark hair was cut short with a red ribbon tied around to hold it back. Her eyes looked deep and empty despite her warm smile.

"This is thunder demon territory, you can't be here unless you're a thunder demon." Souten said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Oh is that so?" Asked the lady.

"Those're the rules."

"Whose rules are they? Surely not yours." She said crouching low to meet the little girl's eye level.

Souten frowned. "Just cause I'm little doesn't mean I can't make rules. It's every thunder demon's duty to protect these lands." She stepped closer. "And as the only thunder demon clan member around at this moment I'm inclined to ask for your name and business."

**"**Yura."

"You're a what?"

She laughed. "No, my name is Yura, and I'm just passing through" She stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Is that enough information for you thunder demon?"

"Souten, my name is Souten." She said with a slight smile. "You may pass through my lands."

"Thank you Souten, you do have the makings of a diplomatic leader." Yura bowed a little, humoring the child. "I'll be on my way then."

Souten watched the woman walk past; her finger traced her lip in thought. "Wait, Yura?"

"Hmm."

"Would you like to stay? We have a lake and it's kinda warm out. We could swim if you like." Souten stood straight as usual despite her childish plea.

Smiling Yura laughed a knowing laugh. "First you interrogate me, now you invite me to a swim? Are you a fool child?"

"No," Souten's eyes narrowed and cast down, a heavy look suddenly on them. "I'm lonely."

"Ah." Yura gasped faintly as she looked at the girl. "Those eyes." She thought. "She looks like…no." Shaking her head clear, Yura knelt close to Souten placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will stay with you today."

"You will?" Souten looked up at the eyes that were once empty and saw just a small spark of light. "Are you sure?"

"I was once a child too, we're not all born adults." She tapped Souten's nose and smiled. "Now about this lake, are you sure no one else will mind?"

"No, my brothers are too busy being moody to care what I do."

"Brothers?"

"Yes two older ones." She said pulling off her armor so she could swim. "One is cruel and rude and the other is always worried about the mean one. There's no time for me there."

"Really, Yura slipped off her short yukata and set her sword down near the waters edge. "You'd think they wouldn't want a young demon like you wandering around alone."

"They don't, but hanging around the house all day isn't fun either." Souten said jumping into the water. "Besides," She said surfacing. "It's more fun having a girl around besides me."

Yura smiled and stepped into the water dousing her hair immediately. "Well it's nice to get away isn't it?"

Hiten paced his room trying to banish his memory. Slamming his fist forcefully into the wall he wanted to scream, to expel the rage with him. Instead he remained silent, even as his fist impacted the wall and blood trickled down from his injured fist. Red like the ribbon that Yura wore in her hair. "Damn." He said recoiling his fist. "Why does everything remind me of her?"

"Because you miss her."

Turning sharply he saw Manten leaning casually in his doorway a smug smile on his face. "What do you want Manten?"

"Nothing brother. I only wish to know why you allow yourself to feel such pain as you do."

"You know nothing of this my little brother, I suggest you keep your affairs to yourself and leave me to mine."

Edging closer Manten stood next to Hiten looking out the window. "Hiten, I may not know much of how it is to love a woman, but I do know how father felt when mother was killed. A man without the woman he loves is hardly a man at all. He is a shadow of what he once was, and nothing more."

"So I am a shadow, am I?" He smirked casting his gaze down at the stone tiles.

"An apparition of the Hiten I gladly called my brother." Manten said stepping away as he knew Hiten's emotions were highly volatile. "Just answer me this Hiten. Would it be so bad if there was only one woman in your life?"

Fist clenched he turned to face Manten, to yell and strike him for his lack of respect. As the elder brother he demanded the respect of his younger siblings. To his distain, his younger brother was gone. "Damn you Manten, and damn Yura."

_It was two years ago he'd met her, in the west. She had been fighting off some local humans intent on killing a demon. She'd slain them all, slicing with an accuracy that he'd never seen. The blood sprayed all around her and still not once did it stain her alabaster skin._

"_What is your name?"_

_"Yura, why?"_

_"I'm Hiten. You fight well Yura, for a woman that is."_

_"Well how nice of you to come and watch, gods forbid you try and help a lady."_

_"My apologies, I didn't want to interfere." _

_"Just as well, you would have been in the way." She smiled cleaning her sword with her tongue. "I don't get to use it very often, usually I just use the hair."_

_"I saw. Are you from here Yura?" He watched as she rearranged her hair._

_"I'm not." She said tying the red ribbon and adjusting her clothing._

_"Then where."_

_"So many questions boy."_

_"My name is Hiten." He said angered by the name of 'boy' assigned to him._

_She laughed, "You are as prideful as I thought, can't even handle a small insult, hmm? And from a girl no less."_

_Straightening his stance, Hiten's smile faded. "I should kill you for such defiance. Woman why do you laugh?"_

_"I laugh, boy, because you are funny." She said leaping away into the trees. Her laughter resounded everywhere. _

Snapping from his memory, Hiten frowned. Her laughter was infectious and irritating, but at that moment in his mind it sounded just like music.


	3. Rage

**Fair warning this chapter contains VIOLENCE and lots of it, not graphic, but it gets the point across. Remember folks Hiten's a little demented right now, that may change in time, but right now that's where it is.**

**Dante's Daughter**

Rage

She lay on the grass allowing the sun to dry her body. The little girl still played in the lake water splashing and laughing without a care. Yura propped up on her elbows watching her. "So care free." She commented to herself. "I remember when I once was happy." Studying Souten Yura couldn't help but feel that she reminded her of someone. Sitting up straight she studies the late afternoon sky with an unconcerned air. It was getting late and she didn't want to stay for long. Standing she put on her yukata and attached her sword. "Souten." She called. "I'm going now."

"Going." The small girl ran over dripping from the water. "Why? Are you supposed to be somewhere?"

"In a manner of speaking." Yura said retying her hair. "But do me one favor, young Souten."

"What?"

"If anyone asks you didn't see me." Yura leapt into the trees leaving a confused little girl in her wake. She had a job to do after all and wasn't about to let things get in the way. Even thought she was sure a sweet little girl like Souten had no intention of slowing her, she still would've hated to have to kill her.

It was twilight when Souten returned to her brothers. She knew Manten wouldn't mind, but Hiten's temper had been so ill lately she didn't dare cross him. The shadows of the fortress were ominous tonight. Sounds that she'd heard a thousand nights before, now for the first time frightened her. She knew the thunder clan possessed the ability to manifest weather, but she wondered had Hiten's temperament begun to corrupt the mountain itself?

Treading carefully inside the doors, she tried to make as little noise as possible on the stones. A few feet in and she'd be at the stairs and able to make it to her room safely. She was not so fortunate as to escape without detection. A forceful hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her into the air. Gripping the wrist in front of her she squirmed.

"Souten, where have you been all day?" Hiten said stepping into the light of the main sitting room. "I was so worried."

"Hiten," She choked. "Let me go."

"No." I think I'll hang on."

"Hiten please." She whined. "You're hurting me."

"Put her down Hiten." Manten said walking up behind him. "She's younger than you, and weaker. Leave her alone."

Hiten smirked not turning to face his brother. "Manten, always the hero. Steadfast and ever compassionate." He dropped Souten to the floor where she scrambled up and ran to Manten.

"Go to your room sister." She nodded and ran for her life. "Hiten, your mood is disturbing, and threatening to your sanity."

"Still playing confidant are we Manten? I stand tortured by my own emotions while you remain a bastion of civility and calm. How, Manten? How do you sleep at night to know you are related to a monster like me?"

"I do not believe in monsters. Demons and humans are natural as plants and creatures of the woods; monsters are created in the mind. You to my displeasure have allowed yours to consume you."

"One could argue, that you Manten are the monster. I am merely being myself. My true self, devoid of standards and formalities."

Shaking his head Manten sighed. "Hiten, emotion is not something you compensate for, nor do you ignore. For too long you've seen emotion as a weakness. Father once said to me, 'things need to be worth fighting for otherwise you lose sight of what you're trying to prove.' I think perhaps you should take heed."

"I'm going to kill you Manten." He said curtly causing is brother to stop in his tracks. "And then Souten. Maybe the people in the outlying villages, and then I will find Yura and kill her too."

Walking away Manten slowly let a single tear fall from his eye. His brother was dying inside and he didn't know why. He was nowhere near the man he once was. True they'd been no angels both and enjoyed exacting hellish mayhem and destruction on the land. But this, this shell of a creature his brother had become. This thing of hate and pain. His words spilled from his mouth with daggers attached to each one. His once bright crimson eyes were now heavy and dull. Manten new right then, he had to take Souten and get away, they could return when Hiten had gotten better, or when he'd gotten the better of himself. Terrorizing people for fun was one thing, but killing just to kill was not his way, not their way.

Hiten leaned on the open window his arms hanging on the sides keeping his torso from falling outside. His eyes half closed as he stared at the ground, seeing her again. Hearing her laughter once more bouncing from all around. Digging his hands into the wall the stone cracked beneath his fingers and chipped onto the floor. "I must destroy them all." He said staring at the chips of stone in his hands. "They distract me, I can't focus." He turned heading back to his room, he could hear his sister's sobs through her door and for a brief moment he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to say he was sorry. But his expression hardened again and he smirked at the memory of her frightened face and walked on to his room.

The bed invited him to settle in, to lay still and enjoy a pleasant sleep, he growled at the blankets moving to look away. He found himself staring head on at himself. Titling his head to one side he stepped closer. The mirror mocked him, the man inside laughed at him with eyes glowing in mirth. Scowling fiercely Hiten struck the glass with all he had as the shards tinked onto the floor in a hundred deadly pieces.

"Angry Hiten?"

Turning quickly he tensed seeing Haru, a cat demon he'd become familiar with over the years. "What do you want Haru?"

"To see you." She stepped through the window flicking her long honey colored hair out of her green eyes. "It's been so long since you've come to call."

"There's a reason Haru." Hiten said with disinterest in her presence. He knew why she was here and he was in no mood for entertaining her needs.

"I thought perhaps if you weren't busy…"Sliding next to him she wrapped her tail around his waist. "We could spend some time together."

Grumbling in distaste, Hiten shoved her away and sat on his futon's edge. "Not now Haru. Go home."

Pouting she crossed her arms, "I want to fuck."

"And I don't." He said darkly.

Walking over she sat herself in his lap. He turned his head away. "Hiten." She said huskily. "Come on, don't be like that." Grasping his hands she placed them on her breasts.

Swallowing, Hiten pulled away and moved to get up. "Haru I'm in no…"

She shoved him back straddling him and pulled the laces of her shirt loose. Flipping it off over her head she brought her lips to his kissing him forcefully. "Hiten." She said pulling back, what is wrong with you." His eyes looked blankly back at her. "Why wont you kiss me back." She said fear in her voice.

That hint of fear was all he needed. "I told you I don't feel like it." Sitting up quickly he shoved her to the cold stone floor. "You had to insist didn't you?" He lunged for her, pinning her beneath him.

"H-Hiten what are you…" He slapped her roughly.

"Shut up!" He said angrily pulling her to her feet. "You wanna fuck, then let's do it." He tossed her onto the bed pulling at the pants she wore.

"Hiten, w-wait if you really don't want to then we don't have to." She said frantically squirming away.

Grasping her arms firmly he held them above her head, her pants lay in a crumpled pile on the floor. "Nope." Was all he said. Her eyes begged him to stop where he was, to let her go, he smiled and roughly held her still.

She wanted to scream for help, but each time she did, he slapped her of gouged her with a claw. The constant interruptions of her protest made them sound more like pleasured gasps than cries of pain. She sobbed as he entered her, she wasn't ready, she didn't want to anymore. She'd been stripped and then slapped, and he was in. It burned he thrust in to her. It had never been like this with Hiten, not painful, not scary. She could only hope it would end soon. To her discontent though, Hiten would keep this up for hours, long into the night.

Finally reaching climax, he pulled out of her, running his claws along her skin once more. "What did you learn Haru?" He said maliciously as she stood to get dressed. His mind jerked as he looked over the marks and bruises he'd inflicted on the girl. Her eyes were red from crying as she shuddered getting dressed. The friction of clothing on her skin even hurt. "Haru." He said reaching to her compassionately.

"Don't touch me." She spat tying the laces of her shirt. "What have you become Hiten?"

"I-I don't know." He said glancing at the scattered pieces of broken mirror. "I…"

"You are never to touch me again." She said leaping out the window as she yelled. "Stay away from me!"

"What have I become?" He said to himself as he pulled his hakama pants on. "I'm less than a demon, but more than a man. This sick twisted thing I've turned into, my poisoned mind." He knelt by the fragments staring at himself in a hundred jagged pieces. "Why does every shred of myself disgust me? Why does each memory only bring pain? Why do I wish to hurt Manten and Souten so?" His thoughts were interrupted by a faint noise. Looking out the window he noticed Manten, holding Souten close to him leaving hastily on a cloud. Manten's eyes seemed hurt and apologetic all at one time. Hiten gasped. "And so they leave, and I am alone."

Returning to the glass Hiten picked up a shard. It felt cold in his hand, almost weightless too. Gripping it tightly he watched the blood flow freely from his palm before jabbing the edge in to the flesh of his shoulder. Wincing he slid it down cutting to his elbow. He stopped and twisted the glass screaming in pain he collapsed in the spray of glass. Grasping shard after shard he tore at his flesh feeling the warm crimson blood flow sticky down his body pooling slowly on the floor below him.

He stopped suddenly glancing around the room as well as he could. He felt eyes on him watching intently. Every shadow in his room held foes of hatred that appeared only to him. Frantically trying to stand and ready himself for a fight He screamed, "Get back you bastards! I'll kill you all." His eyes faded in and out as he wavered and fell back to the stone floor. As the last grips of consciousness left him he stared at the plethora of evil about to descend on him.


	4. Safe

Safe

It was dark where he was, the distinct smell of charcoal and smoke seemed to come from all around him. Hiten knew his eyes were open, yet he could see nothing, not even his own hands which he knew by touch were close to his face. Groaning he lifted himself from the floor and stumbled a little feeling the memory of his wounds. "Damn mirror." He muttered as he felt his way to the wall, following along it, he soon found his door and exited to find the washroom.

Never in all his years did he ever imagine he'd be feeling his way around his own home in total darkness. "There has to be a mistake," He thought. "The powers of the thunder demons should keep the castle torches lit at all times." Finding his way to the washroom he filled the basin and submerged his head quickly raising up to let the water trickle down. Turning back to the darkness in the hall he grumbled something and shot out a wave of energy igniting all the torches with his power. "That's better." He said as he inspected his cuts. They were already cauterized, probably due to the reflexive nature of his powers. Even if his intent had been to die, he would need to inflict far more damage than a few cuts. "What was I…" He stopped before the thought could be finished completely. A ghostly laughter flowed freely through the halls. It changed in pitch and origin as though a spirit were flying through each hall frolicking in it's own drunken mirth.

Eyes narrowed menacingly, Hiten started down the main hall to the other rooms, true Manten and Souten had fled, but that didn't necessarily mean he was alone. He couldn't be sure exactly how long he was out, probably not more than a night, but still it was night now. At least it appeared to be. He passed Manten and Soutens respective rooms and went into the upper sitting area. It's large windows were constructed to allow for much light to enter, his mother had been particularly fond of this room. It was of her own design.

_"Hiten," She smiled. "Come and sit with me son."_

_A child Hiten ran to his mother's side smiling as she painted the wall. She was painting a mural with herons and koi in a marsh. "Are you almost finished mom?"_

_"Soon, son very soon."_

Shaking his head clear Hiten went to the wall touching the delicately drawn birds with his fingertips. Though he was tired and disoriented, he felt somehow close to her here. "Mother." He said backing away from the stones and turning to face the window. It was dark outside, dark as pitch. The moon hidden by clouds that left no trace of even stars. The laughter started again. Turning sharply Hiten broke into a dead sprint intent on finding who, or what ever was making the noise. He followed it down the steps into the main entry, when it stopped. There was only silence.

Standing still in the dim foyer, Hiten listened. He listened to nothing for what felt like hours. The quiet itself was a sound, an entity all itself. His frustration rising Hiten shot out another pulse of lightning screaming as the sound of his power bounced form wall to wall, "Goddamn you where are you?"

Nothing answered, and he dropped onto his hands and knees as he breathed trying to calm himself. This was no time to let himself get out of control. He stood carefully and walked in to the kitchen, surely there was some tea or something that might calm him. He wasn't easily shaken, but the fortress that had been his only home was now something foreboding and unfamiliar. He was hardly recognizable, even to himself.

He started the water heating and waited hoping that perhaps things would be clearer later. "The place is empty, I'm hearing laughter, remembering things I'd repressed." He thought as he ground the herbs for the tea. "I'm hardly myself, and Haru." He gripped the table edge hard gritting his teeth. "I can never forgive myself for what I did to you? I'm sorry." The sound of steam rising caught his attention as he finished the leaves. Adding the water, the aroma seemed to fill the kitchen and for a moment he felt all right. Sipping slowly he leaned on the wall not bothering to sit, he needed to work through the pain right now. His eyes darted to the foyer again as he listened to the quietly approaching footsteps. "They think they can sneak up on me." He smirked as he set the cup down. Crouching low he waited, calculating his moves. Waiting till they were just close enough, then his intruder would be finished, or so he thought.

The torches flickered and then were out again. Hiten lunged at the darkness where the footsteps stopped, but there was nothing there. His anger rose as his power coursed through his veins. Hiten's eyes glowed a bright red as the lightning jumped from his very body. Lashing out with force rarely used he attacked every inch of the room, following the sound of that damnable laughter. He didn't care what he hit, what he destroyed so long as the wretched laughing stopped. Minutes slowly turned to hours and soon even Hiten's demon strength could not keep up the raging. At the main room adjacent to the entryway he stopped. Leaning on the doorframe he saw a shadow, it sat on the window sill unmoving.

"You." Hiten ground through his teeth stumbling toward it trying to stay as straight as possible. "It's been you."

The shadow laughed and stood on the sill, it wasn't very big. Hiten could hardly make out it's features in the darkness even though his eyes had adjusted. One thing he was sure of, it was smiling.

"I wouldn't laugh and smile so much if I were you, you're going to die one way or another." Bracing himself Hiten shot a deadly wave at the window, hitting the shadow dead on. He leaned on his knees breathing heavily, his last attack spent. "Well that's done. Now to…" He looked up when he heard the laughing again. There, in the window clear as day stood the shadow, laughing wildly. "Son of a…" And it was gone. Hiten stumbled back falling back hitting his head on a chair. Now sitting on the floor he swallowed hard.

_"There's nothing in the dark that can hurt you Hiten." His father's voice assured. "Anything that's there in the dark is there in the day, they just chose to attack like cowards. So remember, anything that comes at you in darkness can always be defeated."_

Hiten stared at the window, feeling his body shake. Maybe from weakness, perhaps from his dementia or in the deep recesses of his mind it was fear. "Am I insane?" He said standing and walking out of the room and out the front door. The courtyard was quiet and only slightly less dark that the house. The stones stood as they had for centuries, yet tonight they looked different. "I do see as I have seen, but I do not. Phantoms that plague my mind and cause false apparitions dredge my memories and corrupt my soul." He walked among the trees talking to nobody stopping at the stone carved with his clan's symbol. "I know what I am, but I am not as I should be. I can see it, hear it. The words I do say them, but I don't know why." He leaned on the stone as a child does at their first mass. "My father, mother. What has your son become?"

"Useless."

Hiten turned to see the one who first haunted his thoughts. The one who remained a constant in his uneasy rhythms of insanity. She with her pale skin and ebony hair who remained a subtle whisper on his lips for so long. "Yura."

"You remembered me." She said smoothly. "I'm flattered."

"I know you, more than I wish." He said straightening his stance. "You who have plagued my dreams. You caused this you harlot."

Yura frowned and sighed. "I came to help you Hiten, not to destroy you."

"Lies." He said walking away. "Be gone from my sight Yura."

"I have a job to do Hiten." She said starting after him. "You cannot take that from me."

Grasping her wrist tightly he leaned in close to her. "Do not speak to me of things taken." On his handsome face was a gruesome smile of a broken soul of one without hope. "I have lost more and more since the day you entered my life."

"I didn't cause it Hiten. Things go wrong, that is all." She said working herself out of his grasp. "I am here to help you whether you like it or not."

"I don't need you're help." He said bitterly walking away.

"What happened to the cat girl?"

"What?" Hiten turned to see Yura, her head lowered so her bangs hid her expression.

"I saw her, I saw her leave the castle beaten and crying." She said as he fists clenched tightly. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't want." He said turning away again.

"Oh is that so?" Yura asked as she raised her head to look at him. "Manten asked me to come. He sent for me. He said he was worried about you."

"I don't care. You're nothing to me." He stood still unmoving as if held by some force. "Nothing more than a bad memory that wont fade."

"_Hiten, over here."_

_"I've been looking for you, you said by the waterfall, not the pond."_

_"I changed my mind."_

_"As usual fair cruelty." He kissed her softly. "And I am, the fool who gets to play at this game of yours. Ever willing."_

He sighed. "I want you to leave."

"I can't."

"I don't care about your job, or my brother, or sister, or you. Just go!" He faced her now his eyes alight with anger. "If you wont go, I can't promise you anything."

"Just let me help you."

"You cannot help me." He lunged at her as she flipped away.

"Bitch hold still!"

Moving swiftly behind him she affixed her blades on his neck. "One false move and you will slice your own head off, I'm just the girl holding the swords."

He breathed hard and cursed himself for being so slow. If she'd not haunted him, if things were different he could take her down. He was stronger, faster, older and could surely defeat a treacherous woman such as she. He gritted his teeth as he felt his body betray him. His eyes blurring as he started losing his grip on reality on consciousness As she held her stance he felt himself blacking out, he wished he hadn't. He'd wanted to stay awake for just a little longer. For the first time in months, with his neck between two blades he felt safe.

**So the question on everyone's mind is, "Is Hiten just going nuts?" Well my little fanficers, maybe is the only answer I have right now. As for Yura she's not so sure herself what's up with Hiten. Next chapter will be up soon with details about what exactly happened between Hiten and Yura. See you next time. **

**Dante's Daughter**


	5. Evasion

Evasion

Yura watched him on the bed his chest rising and falling steadily. He was breathing and finally sleeping. From what Manten had told her, he'd not been resting at all and hardly doing anything save for causing pain. She stood walking to his side and touched his arm softly. He had once been a worthy adversary. She loved arguing with him, their battles of wit had always been viewed as hatred, at least to outsiders. Only She and Hiten could see the smiles in each other's eyes ad they quipped back and forth.

"Why have you become so cold Hiten?" She said moving a strand of his long onyx hair out of his eyes. "You were once a friend, a rival and the only man worthy of…"

She stopped as he stirred.

"Leave me." He shuddered. "Let me be alone."

"I cannot do that Hiten. Your brother is worried." She said sitting on the futon's edge. "He requested I try and do what I can."

""What could you do?" He said his eyes still closed. "You are one of the phantoms."

"Phantoms?" She said leaning in. "Odd," She thought. "He speaks, but appears not awake."

His silence now made her wonder, was Hiten even aware of what he did? Was he truly a vile creature now, or just a pawn of a poisoned mind? Either way she stayed, she'd promised Manten.

_"Yura I hate to ask, but I feel if anyone can get through to him it's you."_

_"I understand. How long has he been deranged?"_

_"Months, it came on slowly so it's hard to say exactly how many."_

_"I see, and speaks of me?"_

_"Frequently, of a harbored hatred for you. I know not what conspired between you, but I do not believe it is hatred he truly feels."_

_"Regret?"_

_"Perhaps. I am taking Souten away to our cousins farther north. Keep in touch if he gets better."_

_"And if he does not?"_

_"Kill him if you must and those that will get in your way."_

_"Those?"_

_"He speaks to things only he can see, just in case they are real be ready."_

_"I promise I'll do all I can."_

He was out cold for weeks, turning and thrashing in a tormented sleep. Fighting foes of no substance or origin. He lashed at the air so much that Yura took to binding him as he slept. This night was the fifteenth night he'd been out. She sat in the kitchen eating her noodles calmly and sipping her tea. His thrashing and screams could be heard echoing in the castle all around. It was haunting, but she tried not to let it get to her. She after all, was in need of nourishment, and sleep lest she go mad herself. She'd go to bed after eating

It was three in the morning when she awoke to nothing. It was quiet, no groans, no movement. There was no evidence that Hiten was even in the castle. She sat up and stepped out of bed carefully. The torches were out again. She noticed it happened every so often at night, or early morning. Stepping out of the guest room she made her way to Hiten's room. No sound escaped the door, only the eerie silence that engulfed the castle

Yura pushed the door open slowly only to discover there was no one in the room. Hiten was missing. His bindings were shredded to nothing, and the blanket's missing. Leaving she listened to every sound available, there seemed no point in trying as Hiten was being quiet. She thought about her encounters with him, when he was quiet he was talking, so the question now was, whom was he talking to and where?

Tip toeing lightly she crept down the stairs being careful to keep to the walls in the silhouette of darkness. He was, as she assumed talking, in hushed whispers. He spoke in starts, distractedly as though he wasn't even sure what he was saying. What bothered Yura most was that there didn't appear to be anyone there. An empty room and a troubled man.

_"Hiten, why wont you talk to me?"_

_"Everything's gone all wrong." He held his forehead with his hands, as he stared at the ground. The family tomb had been sealed his recently departed parents inside. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."_

_"It'll be okay." He moved away from her as soon as he felt her consoling touch. "Hiten?"_

_"You." He said fire in his eyes. "Ever since you've been around things have gone wrong."_

_"What madness do you speak?"_

_"You arrived and made me weak. I couldn't defend my home, my family. I was useless because of you."_

_"You did all you could, Manten will live and Souten wasn't harmed at all. At least be happy with that."_

_"If you weren't here in the way, I'd have been able to save my father maybe mother too."_

_"Hiten what are you…"_

_"I'm in no market for a wife Yura, leave." He stood shoving her roughly. "You're a burden a weight on my soul. You made me weak, leave."_

_"Hiten, you said…you said you loved me!"_

_"I lied."_

_As she sped off over the walls and through the forest she could hear the lightning he shot after her. She'd given him her heart. "Someday I'll return for it Hiten. This isn't over."_

He glanced at her, a smile across his face. Not a smirk, a smile. "Yura."

She stood carefully poised to fight if needed. He laughed lowly, but not in a menacing manner. He seemed, amused?

"Do you see it too, or have I gone mad?" He gestured to the empty windowpane.

"See what Hiten?"

"So I am insane." He hung his head sighing. The window was empty. He was slipping farther than he'd ever dreamed possible. "I've corroded the mountain with my bitter soul. I've ruined everything." He slumped onto the ground like a puppet dropped from it's strings. He flinched and breathed harder as he appeared to be holding back. It wasn't until Yura stepped to see better that she noticed his wounds. They were reopening as he pulled at the scabbing and sliced the scar tissue open again

"Hiten stop." She ran to his side pulling his hands away form his flesh. "Hacking away at your self wont help anything."

"You think I want to?" He yelled pulling away from her. "You think this is what I want."

"No, I just want you to stop. You're no good to me in this condition."

"Get away from me Yura." He raised his hand intending to strike her, but found himself pinned to the ground. In his weakened state, Yura easily held him to the floor.

"I told Manten I'd help in whatever way I can," She said pulling her blade into view. "I'll tell him there was no saving you, tell him I tried. He'll believe me because he's kind."

"What are you going on about?" Hiten growled as he struggled against the ties that bound him. The hairs she commanded were like wires cutting through his skin.

"I gave you my heart and you destroyed it Hiten, I'm going to take yours as payment."

"Bitch. You pretend to help me, you come here to drive me farther into insanity, just so you can take my life."

"I've sat beside you for nearly a month, as you cried out to imaginary foes in your tormented mind. As much as I'd love to save you, I'd rather kill you."

"Rather kill me? Then do it Yura, if you so desire to see me dead!"

"I will." She raised the knife her breaths labored and heavy.

"Well, where's the vengeance. I thought you wanted nothing of me, just here because my brother pleaded you to try and mend the soul of his zombie brother. I thought you wanted me dead."

"I never said I wanted you dead!" Her scream resounded all throughout the castle as the clink of her dagger falling to the floor followed after. Her body relaxed as her arms wrapped around her figure, her head hanging as she shook slightly. Hiten looked on, even though the hairs that bound him had been desisted in their assault on his wrists he remained beneath her. She rested her weight on his hips where she straddled him, but made no attempt to harm him. She sighed and looked back at him with a new softness in her eyes. "I never wanted you dead, I just didn't want to leave you like this. You're not the Hiten I once loved. You're not the Hiten I still love."

His voice hitched in his throat as he sat up studying her face as he warily reached a hand out to touch her skin. His rough fingers left bloody trails on the porcelain skin of her shoulder. He pulled back realizing his hands were still marked with his own blood. "I'm dieing Yura."

"Not yet." Without any protest she took his hands pulling his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt cold and weathered against her, but she needed to be close to him, tomorrow this moment could pass and there would be only the cruel monster that had replaced Hiten.

"Yura." His voice was frail and choked. "I…never meant to hurt you." His embrace tightened as he felt his tears start to fall. "I feel like everything fell apart. Like everything went so wrong because I wasn't good enough. That you being in my life distracted me from all the things that were important. Truth is I didn't want to be weak." He released her slumping back a bit, using his elbows to keep his body steady. "I didn't stop loving you Yura, never. I just missed them too much to remember how much I cared for you. I'm sorry."

"Hiten." She grabbed onto him just before he lost consciousness. "Hiten." She laid him back down onto the stone floor her eyes welled with forgiving tears. "I love you my Hiten. You will not die, you will survive. In saying all you've said I feel the healing has already began."


	6. Days

**Days**

Yura counted the days, marking them as notches on the branches in the courtyard. For two months she'd stayed by his side. For all that time she'd fought to keep his sanity, mostly he slept but it was tormented. In his dreams she could not reach him. When he writhed in his slumber she could only hold him and soothe him outwardly. In his subconscious she could not reach him. The shadows and specters that haunted him, he held countenance with frequently when he was awake. He would speak with them all at great length whether Yura was there or not. As soon as he was aware that they were beings true only to him he'd fall into a deep depression and make all the progress seem in vain.

Her own sanity she feared was slipping. Often as she roamed the halls she found herself talking to no one, answering her own questions. She longed to get away, but dared not leave lest Hiten injure himself again as he'd taken to doing as of recent days. Each time it was more critical than the last. She feared for him, cried for him and fought off all urges to love him although they felt in vain. In the back of her mind she wanted the old Hiten to return. The evil yet fair Hiten that she'd loved so long ago.

"Yura."

She looked up at the figure in the doorway addressing her. He was gaunt and unkempt. His skin full of lacerations and half healed sores and bruises. A testament to his waning demonic power, it now only came in short bursts at moments of anger. "Yes Hiten? Are you not well?"

"I am filthy." He said shifting in the shadows.

"You should bathe then." Yura said standing and moving toward him.

Recoiling into the darkness he rasped. "Yes, I should."

"Have you eaten?"

"Recently? No." He responded on reflex. It was as though his mind and body were running off back up reserves of energy. Hiten, his entire persona was missing, this was just a shell. "I should?"

"Probably." Yura said as she choked on a tear. "I'll run the water, you go lie down. I'll let you know when the water is ready."

She watched him stagger away to his chambers. He strained just to stand upright his pride the only thing faintly left keeping him from disappearing completely. Starting the pump she watched the system delivering water into the basin as she stoked the fires to warm the water. No words for days and now he wants a bath. She swirled her hand in the water and wondered if he'd ever get back to the way he was.

_"Yura there you are."_

_"Hmm? Oh Hiten. Did you need me?"_

_"Yeah, kind of. I need to go and quell an uprising. You interested in assisting?"_

_"An uprising?"_

_"They think we're killing on purpose, the villagers don't seem to realize we need a reason to destroy."_

_"Oh, so to end the destruction they're going to kill you and your family?"_

_"Yes and any other demon that gets in the way." He held his hand caressing her face. "And I'd hate to see anything horrid happen to you."_

"Is the water warm yet?"

She stood from her seat on the edge of the tub, "Yes, I'll be downstairs. There'll be food available if so you feel the need to eat."

Watching her start out the door, his body reacted, grasping her wrist firmly. "Stay. Don't leave here."

"I wont leave Hiten. I'm only going to the kitchen." Yura said turning to look at him. Gasping she stepped back. He looked like the Hiten she knew. Battered and bruised, but proud. Standing straight and strong he looked at her like he had all those years ago.

"I would like you to stay, and keep me company." His eyes watched her intensely as his heart sped to keep pace with his thoughts. "I promise I'll eat if you stay."

Pulling her arm back, she turned around and smiled so as not to let him see. "Go ahead and get in the water, I'll stay. But you have to eat." She waited until she heard the sounds of water movement before she turned around. Leaning against the wall she watched as Hiten soaked. He didn't move or speak. His eyes remained closed as he sat still in the wash tub almost in a trance. Yura wanted to say something, but her lack of knowing what that something was kept her silent.

"Am I getting better?"

Yura tilted her head in question. "Better?"

Leaning forward, Hiten rested his arms on the tub edge. "Am I staying insane? Is there hope for me at all?" His eyes focused on the water droplets on his skin as his eyes opened.

Kneeling close to the edge Yura touched his arm softly. "I want to believe you are getting better. But, I fear you are not." He nodded as her hands wandered up to his hair. The strands were matted and tangled looking almost gray rather than their usual onyx. "Your hair need washed."

"I know."

"Turn around, I'll do it for you."

He looked up at her, his expression unidentifiable. She was willing to be this close to him, perhaps she wanted to. "I would like that."

"Turn around." She said softly as she reached for the soap. He relaxed slowly as she lathered his strands, weaving her fingers through it to draw out the tangles. He seemed to smile when she pulled on knots. Hiten was enjoying himself. "You should take better care of it. You had nice hair once."

"You commented on it many times when we were together." Hiten said sighing as she rinsed the soap from his head. "You said it was like silk."

"When it's clean it is." Yura laughed. "But you've been so busy wallowing in regret the you've let your appearance go awry. Along with your soul."

He smirked raising up and turning to look at her. She was right on the basin's edge, so close. "Are you more concerned with my looks or my soul Yura?"

"Both," Her eyes held back tears as her hand rested on his face. "I'd hate to see anything horrid happen to you."

Unmoving, he stared at her, remembering. His mind raced between his hatred of her and how his life turned out. Somewhere amidst all of it he remembered. "Yura. You've always cared, haven't you?" He watched her tears fall as her shaking body, wrought with emotion and stress, moved to regress from him. He could not bear to see her tired and spent from all that had been. To him time was nothing, he had no idea if it had been days or mere hours. Just how long had Yura been here with him? How little sleep did she get? Without a second thought he leapt from the water grabbing her and holding her to him. "Yura, don't leave."

She held her breath as she felt his skin against her. She wanted to hold him, to bring him back and remind him of what he once was. The water felt cool to the touch as she placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "Hiten you have to get better. I can't help you unless you want to get well."

He ran one damp hand through her hair mesmerized by it's softness. Her intense dark eyes pleading for any sign that some of who he was still existed. "I want to, I don't know how." He couldn't believe it was he that spoke. Admitting defeat was not simple, claiming he liked the change in himself was easier. Denial was better. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you if you stay, but I'm afraid I'll die if you leave." Leaning his head to hers he pressed his lips to hers holding her tighter.

Yielding to him she kissed him back with all the strength she had left. All the anger and sadness and love she held was cast on to him. His hands caressing her every curve as he carried her to his bedroom setting her down gently on the futon. Her yukata undone and cast aside as his hands roamed the still familiar porcelain flesh, smiling as she still did nothing to make him stop. He kissed her in every place in every way she imagined he would with burning passion and tender adoration. Just like the first time, just like the last time, just like every time was with Hiten.

Her nails dug into his back as the last of their cries of passion resounded from wall to wall. The faint smell of fresh blood from the scratches and his wounds, accidentally reopened from the exertion, suspended in the air. Small droplets of crimson stained Yura's flesh as Hiten still held himself above her, sweat evident of his exhaustion.

"Hiten?" She said calmly wrapping her arms around him. "Hiten?"

"I love you." He choked as he faltered onto his side curling up next to her. "Please remember."

"Hiten, your wounds." She sat up on her knees and reached out, only to be stopped by his hands holding her own down.

"No, they will heal. Rest, you need to rest." His head fell into her lap and she hushed him. He closed his eyes still mumbling quietly.

Stroking his brow and still fretting silently over his abrasions she remained still until he fell asleep. He was breathing, not strained or staggered, but evenly and calmly. Her eyes softened as she could feel his power working to heal him. Kissing his forehead she moved to lay next to him. "I love you my Hiten."


	7. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

For two months now Hiten had been without an attack of madness. It had been a slow progression, for the first week after his intimate moment with Yura, he strained and struggled to keep his temper subdued. Mostly consumed by sleep he was easy to watch over. Yura often slept next to him at night, and checked on him through out the day when he'd become restless. There were nights when she was afraid, sometimes in his sleep he'd speak again to the voices of no one or to translucent specters that mocked him, even in his dreams. Although he had ceased in making out right attempts to destroy her, he still oft said she was there to make things worse.

His demonic strength was slowly returning. But the beginning of the second month he was close to his old aura. Inwardly she was apprehensive although she smiled as he played with his long dormant powers. He looked so like a child smiling as he struck lighting all over the mountain. She could still best him in battle as he was weakened, but should all his strength return along with his madness Yura knew she would fail. Her greatest obstacle she felt would be overcoming whatever it was that taunted Hiten. The things she couldn't see, the things he spoke to and that drove him to madness. She wondered, had they always been there?

_"Kill him if you must and those that will get in your way. He speaks to things only he can see, just in case they are real be ready."_

Manten's warning. She looked to the east at the amber morning glow her hands busying themselves on her blade. The mountain was always lovely this time of day. In the morning light it looked as though the lake were crystal and the mountains deep blue.

"Good morning."

She turned to see him standing behind her. He looked less weathered than he had days ago, but still tired. "Is it? How can you tell so soon?"

"I can't. I'm just hoping I suppose." Stepping toward her he placed her hand in his and stood with her on the ledge. "Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For coming." He said facing her. "I understand if you want to leave, but I'd rather you stay. I want you to stay here with me."

The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable, but her heart still reminded her of what he was before she returned. Should he descend again into madness, she was sure her heart would burst should he harm her or... "Hiten, I cannot do that?"

"Why? You said you loved me."

"That was a long time ago."

"No," He said holding her closer. "I mean when we…the night two months ago, when we were together. I heard you say it. When we were laying there. I'm sure of it."

"You can't be sure. You have been ravaged by insanity. For all you know Hiten, it was one of your ghosts mocking you."

His eyes fell as her hands touched his face. Her dark hair falling loosely around her cheeks wavered softly on the light breeze. "Hiten, what we had is gone. I love the Hiten you once were. Not what you became."

With nothing more than a nod he walked away. A part of her wanted to accept his offer to stay. She didn't want to be the cause of another bout of madness anymore than she wanted to feel betrayed again. "It's for the best." She told herself as her hand rested on her belt. "The best."

It was evening when she saw him again. He was sitting in the room his mother painted. His fingers tracing the lines of the birds and reeds as he sipped his tea. When she stepped in he didn't seem to notice her, even as she stood behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. He only stepped away back to the teapot for a refill. Hurt she sat on one of the plush cushions and waited. He continued to be preoccupied with tea and paintings, but his aura said otherwise. He was bothered, sad in a way. Yura didn't want to leave, but felt as though she had no choice. As she rose to her feet, her choice was un decided for her. Hiten in one swift movement dropped his cup as it cluttered on the ground and pinned Yura down onto the downy pillows.

His lips on hers, she fell victim to him again. Remembering his touch and the smell of his skin as he removed fabric and found flesh. All the times she'd cried because of what had happened rose to the surface tattooed on her skin. For a moment as he paused admiring her body, she thought he could see them. Holding her to him, he bade her over and over, 'stay with me' as she shook her head. Sliding his hands down her torso she opened herself to him. Accepting his actions, but refusing his offer she pulled his lips to hers. He didn't kiss her back. He stopped and looked at her with confusion before lowering his eyes and turning his gaze from her. Pulling back he moved away, sliding Yura her clothes and standing.

He straightened himself retying his clothes, refusing to face her. "You can go when you want. I'll not make a whore of you."

Walking down the cobblestone steps he saw the child again. The same shadowed small form that haunted him with all the others. They all hung back knowing that if they were seen he could chose to destroy them as the insanity that created them was leaving his body now.

"She resisted you." The small one said as Hiten ignored him. "She's afraid, don't worry she'll come around." It followed as Hiten took his rest on the window ledge. "What you still refuse to acknowledge me? I'm part of you. I wont just go away. I'm like a memory. You do know what memories are, don't you? Like your mother and father's deaths."

"Leave me." He said still not looking at the shadow.

"Oh so now you hear me?" It sat near just aside of him. "She loves you. Don't listen to them" It slapped away a shadowed figure and sighed.

"She doesn't." He said growling low.

"Well not if you keep listening to them she wont."

"I'm not crazy. She's hiding something I can feel it." His calm wearing thin Hiten stood to leave.

"Don't. Leave things alone tonight. Rest, calm and please don't talk to _them._" It pleaded and chased after him. "Stop you don't know what you're doing. Please stay calm, you've come so far…"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. You just leave me alone you're one of them."

"I'm trying to help you. They're the bad ones."

"They listen, you only preach." Hiteen turned and it was gone. No figure, no voice and no laughter.

"Hiten?" It was Yura standing in the doorway a floor length robe pulled around her body as she tried to hide her tear stained eyes. "I heard you talking again."

"It's nothing."

"I don't want you to relapse on my account." She stepped closer resting her hand on his arm. "Are you sure there wasn't…"

"No one is here!" Hiten's voice resounded off the walls as his eyes glowed a deep red if only for a moment. "Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry for how things went. I'm glad you're better."

"Why did you lie? Why did you let me touch you? Love you? Why? If it meant nothing to you why?" He turned his eyes lingering on her body for a moment.

"It did mean something, just not what you wanted it to." She stepped back feeling the anger rising in him. "I didn't mean to hurt you Hiten I'm just…"

"Hurt me." He said facing the wall again She could feel his aura rising, as though he were drawing more power from somewhere. He laughed and looked out the window at the dark night smiling contently. "You cannot hurt me. They wont let you. They're here to protect me. I used to think I was going mad, but now I can see why they were here in the first place. Only the denizens of the spectral world can truly understand my plight."

"Hiten you speak madness." She said desperately, her voice lost as she began to hear sounds of other beings filling the room. "Stop Hiten! Stop it!"

Facing her with a false happiness he smiled with crying eyes. "I can't…"

The days of effort disappeared as the shadows consumed him. The laughter and chatter of those she thought harbored only in Hiten's mind filled the room, the castle and all the grounds within. Trapped in the darkness that had finally taken him fully, Yura too was ensnared by the shrouded creatures of insanity.

Having been knocked off her feet, Yura hesitantly stood in this new place. No sound, no wind no light even. She could feel the floor beneath her, but could not see it. "How can this be?" She asked as she stood. "There is nothing, not even an echo." There was no sign of Hiten, although she knew she was not alone.

"Are you lost here too?" A small voice asked as a hand brushed her own.

Pulling away quickly she stepped back. "Who's there?"

An amused laughter sounded and a small flame appeared hovering in the palm of a young boy. "It's okay. It's just me."

He was small, a mere child. His dark hair and tanned skin confused Yura. Kneeling to look at him she studied his crimson eyes that held an eerie familiarity. "Who are you child?"

He smiled taking her hand in his free one. "I am Hiten, you are Yura and you're going to help me."


	8. Absolution

**Absolution**

"I asked you who you are!" She said forcefully. The child didn't move, nor cower. He stood still, adjusting his clothes sighing in a bored manner. Yura glared and snapped again. "Don't toy with me. Who are you?"

"I've told you already. It's not my fault if you don't pay attention." He started walking away slowly the sound of his footsteps barely audible. "Come on."

Starting toward him, Yura looked all around her. She could feel entities all around her in the blackness that enveloped them. Yet there were no sounds, and nothing to be seen in the shadows except for more darkness. Stopping she looked straight into the black and scowled. Unsheathing her sword she cut toward the energy she sensed. Frustrated when her blade made no contact she put the weapon away.

"You can't kill them like that." Young Hiten said grasping her hand in his. "They allow you to feel them. They wont let you see them. The more you fight the more they laugh. It's best to let them alone." He tugged on her hand as he lead her on.

The home that they had been in seemed to have disappeared into the nothingness that was all around. The young demon before her claimed he was Hiten, although she had no reason to believe that he wasn't him she was skeptical. He looked like he could be his son. "You cannot be Hiten." She said walking alongside him. "Hiten is much older, you are still a child."

"I am Hiten in every respect that I can be." He said sighing. "I am Hiten when he yells and says hurtful things. I am Hiten when he laughs and cries. I am him and he no longer wishes for me to be."

"I don't understand."

"You will…in time."

"We don't have a lot of time." She said stopping and kneeling in front of the child to look at him directly. "I need to understand now."

Young Hiten looked away, his eyes sad as he bit his lip. "In the beginning it wasn't like that." He moved to sit on the ground below drawing his knees up to his chin. " As he got older he allowed me to stay, but then they came. Just a few at first, one or two, but now there are hundreds. They whisper things to him, and tell him what to do. He tries so hard to keep them away, but now I don't think he can distinguish between me and them."

Leaning in Yura stroked his hair gently. "Who are they? Where do they come from?"

"Sorrow. Pain brings them. They get into your mind and whisper falsities and lies. They distort the truth and make themselves your only confidant. Every time a human is driven to madness it's them. When a demon is in a blind rage it's them. When your mind is poisoned and your thoughts are not your own, it's them."

"They are demons then?"

Young Hiten shook his head as he held the tears back. "No. They are nothing. They are neither human nor demon. Not even animals. They are twisted cruel beings not of earth, heaven or hell. They are birthed in pain, sorrow and anger. Even stronger when all three are present. They feed on the energy they take as they kill you. You don't even realize it until…until it's too late."

Holding the child to her she whispered words of comfort as he cried. This small part of Hiten was all that remained of him. A child confused and scared with no idea what to do. She had to help, somehow. "Hiten." She cocked her head to look at him. "How do I defeat them? How do I help Hiten?"

"You must remind him. You must pull him from them." He pulled back and stood drying his tears on his haori. "You have to be honest Yura. If you don't he'll be dead by dawn!"

"How do we even know when dawn is here? How do we find him?"

"Follow. I know you can sense the energy. I know it. Pick him out among them all and bring him to life."

"You say it like he's dead."

"He may be already." Hiten turned facing his left. "Go that way." He pointed. "He's down the third corridor. You'll see it as even beings of darkness must have some light."

"You speak nonsense child." She scoffed standing with him. "Darkness needs no light."

"Without light how can one distinguish what dark is?" He held her hands in his and looked at her with an expression she'd only seen on the mature version of himself. "Hiten will always be dark and light, he just needs a balance. A reason to stay sane."

"Are you coming with me?"

"In a way." He said letting her hands go. "I will be watching, but they wont let me in there. I must survive and return to him when you save him."

"When I save him?"

"Yes." He walked backwards into the shadows his smile hopeful. "Don't lie to him Yura. Don't lie to us."

She watched the boy disappear wondering how this was going to work. Better yet where was she? Looking in the direction the boy pointed she squinted trying to see these lights he spoke of. In the distance there was a faint point of white flickering in the depths. Apprehensive, she stepped lightly out from where she stood, her pale skin alight in the darkness she felt like a candle. Eyes widening she stiffened. "Noise." She could hear it, things grumbling low and scurrying around quickly so close she could feel the wind of their movement. Looking back she saw no barrier, no wall but she was certain she'd stepped into another place. Before there was nothing, and now the place was alive.

Nothing attacked as she moved toward the light source. Growling in attempted malice she ignored the guttural jeers. Focusing she pushed on to the light, to Hiten. "Hiten." Silence. One word had brought forth the dead soundlessness form before. "What, done trying to scare me?" She said smiling as she continued on. Suddenly like a whipping wind light sprang up all around not steady but flickering. Looking closer, she could see the lightning jolting soundless all around along with it the shadow creatures.

They were swift, like rats. None more than a couple feet tall, some misshapen and grotesque but still moving fast. In the flashing light, she was sure the floor was pooled in places with blood. Complete with cobblestones and the smell of coal, Yura was certain, "This must be hell."

"Hell." A thousand voices whispered back.

Frozen in her spot Yura gulped and started again the way she was going. A stair well stood about thirty feet ahead of her. "That must be it."

"Must be." The voices answered.

"Stop it." She said listening as the laughter resounded as the voices chanted an eerie combination of 'must be, hell and stop it'.

She ground her teeth wincing as something sharp grazed her leg. Looking down the crimson blood flowed freely down her skin. The laughing got louder as she leaned to grasp the wound. Lower to the floor she could see one thing staring back at her. Jumping back she almost lost her balance as it approached. A ghastly smile of jagged teeth spread across it's face.

"New blood." It said reaching out slicing her thigh. "New blood is good, old is bad. Not healthy."

"Shut it." She swung her sword missing the thing. As it jumped back a sharp sensation crept down her spine. Another behind her had it's long claws embedded at least an inch into her back. "Bastard."

"Don't attack." It ordered in a raspy tone. "It will prove useless." It retracted it's barbs and licked the blood from them. "Delicious."

"I will attack what I choose."

"No choice." It said absently before returning to the flashing shadows.

"None." The chattering beasts resounded.

Yura clenched her teeth as she felt the wound at her back. It didn't seem that they wanted to kill or really harm her. It was more like they wanted her to be intimidated possibly, "Afraid." Taking a step back she focused on the stairwell. She was sure at this distance she could get past them all with a sprint. With a snap she set off to the stairs her daggers held at either side ready to fight if need be. She could feel the brush of claws on her skin, scraping only slightly as she sped past. They were not as fast as she was. Closing the gap she leapt landing securely on the second step. Behind her the creatures snarled growling as she looked back satisfied.

"There." She said. "I didn't fight. Happy?"

"No." The voices resonated in agony. "You weren't supposed to get there. You were to turn back."

Smirking she turned her back ignoring their cries as she ascended the steps. The blue flames in the torches that lined the hall flicked as she passed, their edges warming her skin in the chilled air. She could still feel the energy of the beings from before. As though they'd somehow followed. On further inspection she could see none, but their voices still echoed softly behind her, or was it in front? It appeared to be coming from the walls at times. Yura touched the brick gently feeling nothing but stone, but still she was unsettled.

A sudden powerful rush of anger came sweeping down the stairs. So strong she felt as though it would knock her off her feet. Bracing herself against the wall she raised her eyes to the landing at the top. "Hiten." She breathed the word as though it were a prayer. Running as fast as she could she unsheathed her sword unaware of what lie ahead but unwilling to be ill-equipped.

At the last step she came to a halt. A bright, clean room shining like ivory was before her. The stairwell behind her remained an improper embellishment in the clean room.

Despite it's pure appearance, Yura could feel a demented presence. Somewhere smiling malevolently, unseen and un sensed. She steeled her nerves knowing that there was something here she could not see. She would not be defeated. "I know you're in here." She said calmly stepping farther into the room. "You hide in lavish purity. Your wickedness cannot be hidden so easily."

There was no response to her accusation. Nothing in the room changed. In the corner to her right sat Hiten, slumped in a corner. His face downcast and limbs slack. He looked like a marionette puppet who'd been discarded by it's owner. Without a second thought she rushed to his side. Touching him lightly, she lifted his face to see his normally crimson eyes a dark charcoal. Even the whites had gone gray.

"Hiten. What has happened to you?" She said holding him closely.

"Leave him." A voice called loudly. "He's not for you." A being of delicacy with pale skin and dark black hair lowered in a hover to the floor landing effortlessly. It could have easily passed for male or female. It's lithe figure stood white robe clad, bright blue eyes piercing coupled with classic features. "Back away woman."

"No. He's sick. He needs help." She said standing to face it. "Let me take him, I'll kill you otherwise."

"No need." It said smoothly as it glided closer. "In approximately five hours he'll be dead."


	9. Imminent

**Imminent **

Yura stared hard at the angelic figure, her dark eyes glaring fierce at the pale blue of the other. She didn't understand. Everything that existed here seemed to be the polar opposite of this very being. It moved gracefully and spoke eloquently, not in the harsh rasps that the deformed creatures below spoke in.

"Forgive my bluntness," It started. "But why are you here?"

"I came to save him."

It looked to the man in the corner, his back supported solely by the white wall behind him. "He's gone dear. There is nothing you can do." It rested a hand on her shoulder, the long pale fingers barely touching, yet she felt the weight of being pushed.

"Who are you?" She said turning to get it's hand off of her. "What do you want with Hiten?"

It smiled in a gentile manner, gliding back a step or two. "My name is Ichiro. I need Hiten you see. I am not as well as I might appear." It sat in a clear white chair nearly invisible in the matching room. "I am deemed so it would be to live off of sorrows."

"Sorrows?" Yura questioned moving slightly closer.

"Yes, horrid business really. You see it's my job to flush out the pain and exploit it." A slight laugh escaped Ichiro as he rested back. "Not that I enjoy it, I just find it funny."

"Funny. Taking advantage of people's emotions is funny."

"I suggest you guard your tongue woman lest ye cast the first stone. We all manipulate people and their feelings in some way." He cast his eyes to Hiten and smirked. "I'm sure even in your days together you played with each other's heart strings. Hmm?"

"Not like this." She said defiantly drawing her sword. "I'll kill you if I have to but so help me he's coming with me."

Ichiro laughed standing from his seat. "You wish to perish with him? I can arrange that." With one swift wave of his hand he sent Yura slamming hard into the wall.

Groaning with pain she staggered to her feet ready to strike him. Her heart pounded as she readied herself for battle. Sword drawn she waited. Waited for a fight that never began as Ichiro merely stood smirking occasionally pacing a bit and humming some strange tune. But, he made no more to come at her again.

"What are you doing?" She questioned following him with cautious eyes.

"Fighting is silly. By the time one of us wins Hiten will be long gone. What say you to a bargain?"

"Bargain?"

He laughed softly and walked to where Hiten lay. Kneeling in front of him he raised his head to look at him. "He is quite handsome I suppose." Ichiro said. "A fine specimen if I ever saw one. But tormented. Tell me young Yura, of all the fellows one could have why would one want the lad who is so troubled?"

"I…" Her brow furrowed as she looked to the ground her heart racing as her mind searched for an answer. "I love him."

"Love is an easy out." Ichiro said standing to face her. "Love cannot stall the sea anymore than it can slow time. It's a shallow response based solely on ones wishes." He gestured his hand quickly sealing off the stairwell that brought her here. "Provide me an honest answer or be silent and serve your purpose."

"I gave you the only answer I can."

"Not exactly." He moved closer pausing to look closely at her sword. "It's a lovely blade dear, but it will do you no good." Grasping the sharp metal he pulled it from her hands holding it in his own. The blood moved slowly down and over the hilt dripping lightly on the white floor. "You can't even hold your own weapon, what makes you think you can keep a man."

Swallowing hard she stared him down. Her dark eyes rushing from his to her sword now glazed with blood. She wanted to strike him, to kill him. But there seemed to be something strange going on, something she wanted to understand before anything rash was done. Posturing herself she extended her hand. "I'd like it back now please."

He smirked and dropped the sword to the ground seeming to revel in the sound of the singing metal. "I told you it will do you no more good than your declaration of love." Swiftly he moved around behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. Turning her body to look at Hiten he whispered in her ear, "He's dieing Yura. Feel it, his life is fading fast. Even if you save him now his life is limited. Even though he is a demon he will not live nearly as long as most."

"Why?" She asked her voice shaky as she realized Ichiro was doing something. She could not move, nor look away.

"His father owed me a debt, I have merely come to collect. For centuries the thunder clan has been in my debt, hoping that each new generation will find a way to defeat me and thus end the bond. Each time someone comes to negotiate for another's life. It was Kojiro and Juro. It was Keiji and Hana. It was ancestor after ancestor fighting to save one another and leading at least one of them to death. Since Hiten's father and mother are both gone, he is remitter of their debt. His duty as first blood."

"You have been corrupting him." She said pulling herself away from him. "You have been the one. The one who has been driving him to insanity!"

"I have to, without scorn and pain my power is useless. Lucky for me, most beings in this world choose to ignore all but the pain and anger in their lives."

"You said there is a bargain?" Yura said crouching low to Hiten's side. "You said there is a way."

Ichiro paused his eyes looking off into the distance. "Yes, but it is not so easy Yura. I have been orchestrating such affairs since the dawn of time. You cannot renege on this debt should you strike a deal with me."

She smiled and let a tear slide from her eye as she leaned her head on Hiten's shoulder. Softly she whispered an apology to Hiten and stood before Ichiro. "If I offer you our single first born child. Our one and only first born, will you spare him and stop this."

"A first born child for a first born child." Ichiro said quizzically. "You'd risk your own child for him. It will not stop the debt you know. I will always return and then someone will come to bargain for your child and so on and so on."

"How do you stop?" She said stepping forward. "Can you be stopped?"

"I cannot be. I have yet to make a bargain I cannot win." Ichiro clasped his hands together tightly muttering a few words. "There is always a loophole my dear. I pity your children." Moving his hands apart he produced a golden scroll adorned with back words.

"A contract?" She questioned.

"Yes a contract, lest we have no record of this transaction." He handed her a silver quill and held the document out for her to sign.

Her eyes fixed she rested her hand on his stomach and signed her name quickly to the scroll. Expressionless she sighed as she hoped she'd done the right thing. She had damned her future child. But there was no other way. She could feel his power from the moment she entered the room and she doubted the angelic figure before her was Ichiro's true form.

"You're only buying time you know." He said tucking the scroll away. "Keeping Hiten alive and living happily ever after wont last forever. Soon I will come and there will be nothing you can do."

"There's always a loophole Ichiro." Yura said going to Hiten again. "I will defeat you and there is nothing you can do. Before this deal is made good I will be able to smile because I have done what you said could not be."

Smiling Ichiro rested back onto the white chair and lowered his eyes. "Do not tempt fate Yura. Although we denizens of the eternal darkness do have rules we go by, do not think we are above breaking them." With one smooth gesture the room faded and the castle of the thunder demons returned in its place. Hiten was lying on a futon in the main room and all was seemingly as it should be. Gasping Yura pressed her hands to the stone walls and gazed out the tall windows. They were indeed back at Hiten's home. "Remember Yura." Ichiro's voice resounded. "First born child is mine."

Eyes lowered Yura turned to look at Hiten. His life force indeed felt strong, as it should be. His brow no longer uneven from mental torment he opened his eyes yawning. Looking around him he seemed confused as though he wasn't sure where he was. "Yura," He said smiling softly. "You're here."

"Yes Hiten I'm here." She knelt by him holding his hand as she smoothed his hair back.

"You're not leaving."

"No. I'm here to be with you."

"I…I don't. I don't remember what was real and what was in my head." He said propping up on his elbows. "It fades in and out like…something."

"Insanity?" Yura said softly.

"Almost. Am I all right? Did I hurt you any?"

"No Hiten. Not you."

"We, we made love?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." He said pulling her into an embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean all those words so long ago. I don't know what came over me. I loved you then Yura, as I love you now. Can you forgive me?"

Crying softly she held him tightly. "I already have."

"Then you'll stay? Stay here with me? Be my wife?"

"I will." As she held him she looked to the doorway. There leaning against the wall was the child she saw before. Smiling he held up two fingers and then faded into the air. Confused Yura wondered if he knew that she had failed.


	10. Part 2: Lily White

**Well I'm back from holiday hell and ready to get crackin! So without any further detainment please enjoy live and let die part two. Yes there is a time skip like maybe a few months mmkay? So chill and read it. **

**-Dante's Daughter-**

Lily White

It had been months since the encounter with Ichiro. The grounds of the castle and mind of Hiten had since returned to normal, or something like it. Souten and Manten had returned from their cousin's home upon hearing of Hiten's recovery. Still a little malicious and ill-tempered of a man, he was now subdued as he had been before. It seemed Yura had been a good influence on him as Manten had suspected. Though she often was distracted with windows and sunsets. She would stare till called on, then smile and claim it was nothing to worry about and that she was just thinking.

The days had changed from summer, to fall and were now into winter. Souten still played outside, not minding any bad weather really. She was a strange child compared to her brothers. Manten claimed she took on their mother's personality much like himself, unlike Hiten who modeled himself after their more somber father. Needless to say she kept things light, usually busying herself with keeping Yura company. Being that Souten was for so long the only woman in the house, Yura had become a very welcome change for her.

Her feet padding softly Souten walked up behind her now sister in law. Quietly wondering about her as she painted at her mother's old easel. Licking her lips she muttered a soft 'um' in an attempt to gain attention.

"Yes Souten," Yura said smiling as she peered at the child from behind the canvas. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just looking for you is all." She said sweetly as she stepped around to Yura's side. "I wanted to know what you're painting."

"Come and see then." She whispered as she gestured to the easel.

On the canvas was a sunset, a view most often seen from the windows in the main hall of the castle. "It's beautiful. Mom used to paint on this too, Hiten told me." Souten said in amazement. "Is this why you always look out the windows Yura-chan?"

She laughed and smoothed the little girl's hair down. "It might be." Yura sighed and frowned a little as her eyes once again turned thoughtful.

"Yura-chan? Are you okay?" Souten asked touching her arm with her hands. "You look sad again."

"Oh, nothing to worry about dear. Sometimes when situations change in your life you think about things is all."

"Are you not happy with brother Hiten? Is he getting bad again?" The dark haired little girl asked as her eyes cast down. "I would hate for him to do anything to you right now considering the circumstances."

Yura smiled and picked up Souten setting her in her lap. "No child. I'm fine as is your brother. Don't worry so much about these things."

"What do you think about?" She asked. "When you look away and get all quiet…what is it?"

"Lots of things Souten. I think about Hiten, and our life. Mostly about where it's headed." She said simply.

"Do you think about the baby?"

"Frequently." She said resting a hand on her swollen stomach. "I think I dote on him most of all."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Souten asked leaning her head on Yura's belly and listening.

"I don't…I just don't like referring to my child as an it. So I give him a title." She yawned and shooed Souten off her lap as she stood. "Let's go and find something to cook for dinner shall we, your brother's will be back soon from checking on the villages at the mountain base and will no doubt be famished."

Downstairs the rooms were calm and still. The silence of winter now on the mountain made the use of houselights much more necessary considering the darkness that the clouds brought. Yura hoped the cold would be short as she didn't want to bear her child in the brunt of the wintry months. She figured January, near the end he would be born. A sobering thought as the last thing she wanted was for the happiness she felt at having a child would be swept fast away.

She still hadn't spoken to Hiten about the bargain. In his disillusioned mind he was still certain the entire experience was a dream, a maniacal hallucination brought on by his insanity. For Yura it was still fresh. She hadn't even wanted to be pregnant, she wanted to wait a while, find a plan or some kind of loophole to avoid handing over her offspring to Ichiro. Unfortunately, it came to pass that she was with child when she met the ivory skinned man. Had she know then that there would be little time to prepare she may not have made the deal.

"Hey! Anyone home?"

"In here Hiten." Yura called as a gust of chilled wind entered behind her husband and brother. "You're back early."

"Looked to snow, didn't want to get caught in the mess." He replied kissing her softly. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine…stop your worry. I'm pregnant, not ill." She said turning back to the soup pot over the fire. "Besides I've had Souten here to help all day."

"I chopped the vegetables." She beamed proudly from her spot at the table. "I made tea too, do you want some brothers."

"I'll take that offer." Manten replied sitting down with a sigh. "Honestly Hiten you run me ragged sometimes."

"Not my fault I'm the fitter one." He smirked. "I'll have some too Souten." Smiling he ruffled his sister's hair before taking a seat near Manten.

The calm that ensued almost unnerved Yura, suffering in silence was not her favorite activity especially since she knew her husband was more than aware of her apprehensive mood. The perfect husband he always made her days easier, helping in any way he could. He was attentive, and loving in every way. As much as she appreciated it she cursed him for being so wonderful. Secrets she did not want to keep were always reflected in his eyes. The guilt alone made her cry when she could find a moment alone.

Dinner was always nice since they all sat together. Souten would always chatter away in attempt to be involved with the adult conversation. Her childish innocence was a welcome distraction from the problems in life. During these times Hiten would watch Yura, his once happy lady that made his life so rich. Her eyes held a sadness that he couldn't quite place, no matter what he did for her it seemed she placated him with smiles and gratitude. He even wondered once if perhaps she stayed with him for pity's sake. A thought most hated, but frequented none the less.

"I'll handle the dishes and cookware." Hiten said as the kitchen emptied and only they remained. "You've done more than enough."

"Hiten I can handle it. Really." She insisted filling a basin with water from the pump. "You shouldn't worry."

"Yura." He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her body kissing her neck softly. "I love you, and I want to help out. Please let me help in any way I can."

"Oh Hiten." She thought resting her hand on his. Smiling she sighed. "The baby moves more every day. I think it must be a boy as energetic as he is. Little girls are usually calmer." She turned around facing him, her belly getting a little in the way. "Come January you'll be a daddy."

"I look forward to it." He said caressing her stomach. "Have you given names any thought?"

"A bit. I was thinking perhaps of Yukio or Kiyoshi." She said dreamily

"And should it be a girl?"

"Haru or Kita."

"I like Haru, and Kiyoshi." He said absently. "Are you happy with things Yura? Is this life what you expected? Am…am I what you had expected?"

"Everything is as I figured it would be. And you, Hiten. How could I ever want anything more?" Turning back she leaned on the basin staring at the soapy water. "I think it's just the winter. In the cold months moods sometimes are not so joyous."

Hiten nodded as she smiled stepping away from the messy dishes and kissed him softly on the cheek. Her a peculiar temperament these days always left him uncertain as to why. All he could really do was be kind and wait for her feisty nature to return at full force. Standing now by the window in the kitchen she eyed the grounds. A thin sheet of white was slowly covering the grass and stones. By morning there was going to be at least a good foot of it.

Looking back at her husband she could see he was occupied. Manten and Souten were calmly relaxing in the main room as she stepped from the kitchen to the front door opening it just enough to slip through. Pulling her kimono tighter to shield her body from the frosted air. Smiling with relaxed eyes she raised her hands feeling the gentle brush of the flakes on her fingers and palms. Like iced lace the delicate pieces sparkled as they wafted down. With a soft almost childish giggle Yura spun on her toes kicking one leg in the air as the flakes clung to her hair and eyelashes.

From the kitchen window Hiten couldn't help but feel happy for her. Her ebony hair and red lips prominent against the glistening white backdrop complimentary as though painted to be so. She paused in her mirth spying him behind the glass a truly happy smile on her face. White, delicate and soft she was his wife and soon to be mother of his child.

"Yura…" He said to himself as she continued on playing in the snowfall, his hand pressed to the window glass.

"My Hiten." She thought turning away to watch the snow falling from the sky. "You are so happy, I need to find a way to fix this. I will not lose you or our child to Ichiro." She paused her thoughts as she allowed a few tears to slip. "Why is it there is never anyone to give you advice when you truly need it?"


End file.
